La Espada del Destino
by Misses Histery
Summary: La espada del destino tiene dos extremos, tú eres uno de ellos. The Witcher AU.
1. Chapter 1: Lila y Grosellas

**Lila y Grosellas.**

El agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y aclaraba su mente. Hacía meses que no se daba un baño como los Dioses mandaban, pero con el invierno cerca, por fin podía regresar a Kaer Morhen, la fortaleza de los brujos de la Escuela del Lobo desde hacía siglos, y dejar la Senda a un lado por lo menos un par de meses.

― Debes apresurarte, Ciri empezará a impacientarse y no quisiera lidiar con eso ― su acompañante la sacó de su meditación a medias, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Lo cierto era que desde el momento en que regresó a la fortaleza, Ciri no había dejado de rogarle entrenar con ella, y todos sabían que no podía decirle que no a la pequeña. En parte porque desde el primer momento en que la conoció supo que cambiaría su vida para siempre y en parte porque se había convertido en una hija para ella.

El destino era muy curioso, y cuando las unió mediante la _Ley de la Sorpresa_ (una antigua costumbre entre los brujos que se solicitaba como forma de pago) definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Brittany nunca se imaginó que, al tomar un simple contrato como en innumerables ocasiones, obtendría una _niña._ Y no cualquier niña, era la _princesa_ de Cintra, Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon.

Pasaron varios años hasta que la volvió a ver, pero cuando se enteró de lo sucedido en Cintra, decidió llevársela y hacer lo que todos los brujos hacían con los niños que llegaban a sus manos: llevarlos a Kaer Morhen y prepararlos para ser la siguiente generación de brujos.

― Vamos, Britt, mientras más esperes es más probable que empiece a entrenar sola, y ya sabes lo que dice Shelby sobre eso.

Brittany gruñó y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de su baño.

― Tal vez pueda esperar un poco más, y tú y yo podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿qué te parece?

Escuchó cómo reía y podía imaginar los hoyuelos de su acompañante, cómodamente recostada en el diván, con nada cubriendo su cuerpo excepto la toalla que utilizaba para secar su cabello y un libro en su regazo. ― Yo también te extrañé, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ahora ve, estaré aquí esperándote.

No necesitaba más motivación que esa, pero aún así alargó lo más que le fue posible su estadía en la bañera, el agua seguía caliente, y estaba segura que tenía que ver con algún hechizo lanzado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Apoyándose en la orilla de la bañera, se levantó, sintiendo cómo las gotas de agua que caían de su largo cabello recorrían su espalda desnuda, y después de encontrar sus pantalones y sus botas para entrenar, se dispuso a por fin salir de lo que se había convertido en su _espacio libre de interrupciones por parte de cada uno de los habitantes de la fortaleza._ Sí, así lo habían bautizado.

Después de encontrar la llave, empezó a bajar las escaleras, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la hermosa vista que le estaban regalando. _Y pensar que estuve a punto de perder todo esto._ Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos sombríos, no era ni el momento ni el lugar correcto para dejarse llevar por los monstruos del pasado.

Al entrar al cuarto de estudio escuchó lo que parecía ser un… ¿ronquido? Si Shelby se había quedado dormida sólo podía significar una cosa: Ciri ya llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando en el Péndulo, una estructura construida en la orilla de uno de los muros de la fortaleza, sin protecciones y con varios pedazos de madera cortados en forma circular, cada uno con alrededor de quince centímetros de separación, y un gran péndulo que obligaba a quien entrenara ahí a ser rápido con los pies y así evitar ser derribado. Se había convertido en el aparato favorito de Ciri desde que empezó a entrenar en él con los ojos vendados, algo que _le agrega mucha más diversión, Britt_.

Brittany estaba segura que Santana no estaría de acuerdo.

Se preocupaba por Ciri más que por sí misma, y había estado en contra de todo lo que tenía que ver con el entrenamiento de brujo desde el principio, así que cualquier accidente que ocurriera sería culpa de Brittany, estaba segura de ello. Por esa razón se apresuró a llegar al patio interior de Kaer Morhen. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto.

― Debes tener un trabajo de pies más rápido, tu punto de equilibrio está mal ― fue lo primero que dijo cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que Ciri la escuchara, ocasionando que tropezara; pero Brittany no estaba preocupada, sabía exactamente el límite de las habilidades _no_ mágicas de Ciri, y un pequeño tropiezo no le causaría más que reagrupar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Ciri era una estudiante dedicada la mayor parte del tiempo, la otra minoría era cuando se hartaba de leer los _interminables_ textos sobre los _interminables_ monstruos a los que se enfrentaría en la Senda. Brittany la entendía. Había monstruos fascinantes, monstruos que cada parte de su cuerpo tenía algún uso para la preparación de posiciones, brebajes o incluso comida, y había otros que simplemente existían para molestar, _esos_ eran los que aburrían a Ciri, pero era necesario tener ese tipo de conocimiento.

― No deberías estar entrenando sola, de esa manera no tienes quién acentúe tus errores y sólo los empeorarás. Baja de ahí.

― He escuchado infinidad de veces eso ― replicó la joven brujo mientras se quitaba la venda que cubría sus brillantes ojos verdes y bajaba de una voltereta.

― ¿Y por qué lo sigues haciendo entonces?

Ciri se encogió de hombros, aparentemente preparándose para el sermón que Brittany le iba a dar, pero no iba a aceptar su destino sin pelear. ― Leí todo el libro sobre _Ghuls y Alghuls_ que Shelby me dejó, y como se quedó dormida, creí que era tiempo de entrenar un poco con la espada.

Brittany suspiró. Había peleas que simplemente no podía ganar.

― Bien, si ya terminaste con tus deberes y estás tan ansiosa por entrenar, hagámoslo. Sugar y Mercedes deben estar en el patio de entrenamiento ― juraba que había visto esa sonrisa ladeada tan propia de Santana en el rostro de Ciri cuando se echó a correr hacia el patio; no sabía porqué se sorprendía.

― Esa pequeña diablilla, te juro que sólo estaba descansando los ojos, pensé que se llevaría bastante tiempo en hacer el ensayo que le pedí sobre _Ghuls y Alghuls_ ― Shelby había aparecido a su lado.

― Conociéndola, diría que se demoró a propósito para que te aburrieras.

― Sí, creo que la hemos mal educado. Vamos a alcanzarla.

Se dirigieron también al patio, donde Ciri, Sugar y Mercedes platicaban animadamente sobre todos los ensayos que Shelby les había dejado, compartiendo experiencias y opiniones sobre los aburridos libros que debían leer.

― La próxima vez estudiaremos con la puerta cerrada, Cirilla, y me deberás entregar tu ensayo para que puedas salir de la habitación.

Ciri se limitó a sonreír. ― Así será, tía Shelby.

― Ahora, a entrenar, para ser la mejor debes entrenar como los mejores, sabes que tienes mucho más potencial del que crees, pero por ahora entrenarás con el muñeco, será tú castigo. Corre.

A la par de Ciri, las demás también hicieron pareja para empezar a practicar; Sugar con Mercedes y Shelby con Brittany.

Siguieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que el casco del muñeco con el que estaba entrenando Ciri salió volando y ella tras él.

― ¡Ciri! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Brittany no recibió respuesta.

Y de pronto, el viento se volvió helado, escarcha cubría el suelo del patio de entrenamiento, y un gran barcoluengo se podía ver a las afueras de la muralla externa de la fortaleza. Sólo una cosa significaba: la Cacería Salvaje estaba a sus puertas, y no pararían hasta conseguir lo que querían… a Ciri.

Despertó sobresaltada.

Hacía años que no veía a Ciri y ciertamente no había vuelto a soñar con ella, lo que significaba que las cosas estaban cambiando, y no necesariamente para bien.

 _Primero la carta y ahora pesadillas acerca de Ciri, ¿qué está pasando?_

Y encima de sus pesadillas, llevaban semanas persiguiendo a cierta hechicera, cierta hechicera que _jamás_ había puesto un pie en Kaer Morhen.

Cada día se acercaban más, de eso estaba segura, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentir que el rastro se le estaba escapando de las manos _otra vez._ Desde que aquella carta con olor a lilas y grosellas había llegado a sus manos, no había tenido una noche tranquila; no se permitiría tener una noche tranquila hasta que la encontrara. Después de tantos años por fin tenía la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, y la mezcla de anticipación, nervios y felicidad hacían que todo su interior fuera un desastre.

Algunos decían que la casta de los brujos no tenía sentimientos, que se los arrebataban todas las pruebas y mutaciones a las que eran sometidos para convertirse en los asesinos de monstruos que eran, pero Brittany no estaba tan segura de eso. No cuando sentía tantas cosas que a veces no podía distinguir una de otra. Y en más de una ocasión, como en ese momento, se lo debía a una persona.

― Déjame ver la carta de nuevo, Britt.

La voz de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos. Shelby había estado viajando con ella desde la llegada de la carta. Mil veces le dijo que no era necesario, que podía quedarse en Kaer Morhen, pero Shelby se negó. Siempre había sido una especie de figura materna para ella y para sus compañeras de profesión, Mercedes y Sugar. Eran las últimas graduadas de su Escuela, y ninguna otra Escuela de Brujos había aceptado reclutas nuevos en más de un siglo; ayudaba que los brujos podían vivir una vida bastante prolongada, había historias de brujos que vivieron más de trescientos años hasta que algún monstruo terminara con ellos. Así era su oficio.

Brittany no sabía qué uso tendría entregarle la carta a Shelby, la habían leído mil veces, era concisa y no revelaba nada más que la ubicación en la que se suponía debían encontrarse. Estaban a medio día de Huerto Blanco, su destino y donde esperaban encontrar un rastro fresco, y los caballos habían sido explotados durante los últimos días, por lo que decidieron dejarlos descansar un poco más esa noche.

― Bueno, lo único sorprendente de esta carta es que sigue oliendo a lilas y grosellas, y que, al parecer todavía tiene al unicornio … ¿de qué va eso? ― preguntó Shelby con curiosidad.

Brittany sonrió de lado.

― Es un unicornio disecado, lo usamos como cama varias veces.

La posdata era lo único que parecía estar fuera de contexto en esa carta: _aún tengo al unicornio._

― Ah, ya veo, en verdad no quiero más detalles de su vida sexual, gracias por tener algo de decencia.

Después de un rato más de conversación acerca de si Mercedes y Sugar regresaría a Kaer Morhen para el invierno y de la relación amor-odio que aún se tenían Mercedes y Shelby después de tantos años, los pensamientos de Brittany regresaron a la razón de su travesía, y sonriendo, recordó algunos de sus mejores momentos en compañía de ese viejo unicornio. _Que en más de una ocasión se rompió,_ pensó.

Al retirarse a descansar, los sueños de Brittany la regresaron a la misma pesadilla que la invadía sin descanso.

El sol estaba a punto de salir, lo que les permitiría resumir su camino hacia Huerto Blanco y _por fin_ volver a tener una oportunidad real de reunirse con la hechicera; tal vez podría contarle sobre sus sueños.

Antes de que pudieran seguir su camino, una manada de ghuls las atacó, pero no era nada comparado con lo que se encontrarían más adelante en el camino: un grifo. Afortunadamente la espada de plata de Brittany hirió de muerte a la bestia y esta retrocedió, no sin antes dejarle un pequeño recuerdo a Shelby en el hombro.

― Vamos a la taberna, tal vez nos puedan ayudar con tu herida y con información.

Sin repelar, Shelby accedió, pues sabía que nada ganaría con hacerlo, y _mierda,_ sí que le había dado un buen golpe ese monstruo.

Cuando se es diferente, no todas las personas te aceptan, y los humanos tienen la mala costumbre de discriminar a aquellos que no comparten sus ideas, o en este caso, su estatus de _humano_. No importaba que los brujos fueran el puente entre los humanos y los monstruos, por así decirlo, seguían siendo tratados pobremente; no importaba cuántas vidas salvaran, siempre existiría alguien que los miraba por encima del hombro, o como simples caza recompensas, escoria que no podían esperar para sacar de sus vidas.

Esa era la razón por la cual evitaban las tabernas y las posadas, nunca faltaba alguien que quería impresionar a sus compañeros o a las camareras, y siempre terminaban con varios huesos rotos y el ego aplastado. Un cuento de nunca acabar.

En esas épocas de guerra eran más frecuentes estos incidentes, pues los ánimos estaban por los suelos y buscaban maneras de recuperar algo de su honor perdido. Afortunadamente para ellas, la taberna estaba casi vacía, con un grupo de lo que parecían ser mercenarios a un lado, un mercader solitario en una esquina y un estudiante de la Universidad de Oxenfurt alardeando sobre su sabiduría en el gwent.

― ¿Por qué no preguntas si alguien la ha visto mientras yo atiendo mi herida? ― Brittany asintió ante las palabras de Shelby y contempló sus opciones.

Si le preguntaba primero al estudiante, estaba segura que la obligaría a jugar gwent con él; no tenía tiempo para eso.

Si les preguntaba primero a los mercenarios, estaba segura que tratarían enfrascarla en una pelea sin sentido, y _tampoco_ tenía tiempo para eso.

 _Parece que el mercader es mi mejor opción, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez la haya visto._

Se dirigió a la mesa del mercader y educadamente le preguntó si podía tomar asiento en su mesa. Él sólo se limitó a asentir y a señalar el asiento frente a él.

― Gaunter O'Dimm, un placer ― se presentó, extendiendo la mano.

― Brittany Pierce, igualmente.

― Tenía entendido que todos los brujos obtenían ojos amarillos y la pupila en forma de la de un gato después de las mutaciones, pero había escuchado hablar de ti, tú eres diferente ― había veces en las que no le gustaba traer las dos espadas características de los brujos ( _acero para humanos, plata para monstruos)_ pero eran necesarias, y había veces en las que no le gustaba tener la fama que tenía.

― Las mutaciones nos afectan de forma diferente.

― Aun así, es extraño ver a un brujo con ojos azules ― dijo mientras la estudiaba detenidamente, algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pues a diferencia de sus compañeras, era la única que había mantenido el color y forma original de sus ojos, aunque el color de su cabello sí había sufrido un aclaramiento leve.

― Me gusta creer que estoy terminando con el estereotipo ― replicó ella. ― Pero no vine a hablar de mí, estoy buscando una mujer.

― Todos buscamos a una mujer, o a un hombre, a mí no me interesan sus preferencias.

― Sí, pero no es cualquier mujer, la mía huele a lilas y grosellas, viste siempre de blanco y negro, debió pasar por aquí, pero le he perdido el rastro.

― Ah, esto se pone interesante; déjame adivinar, buscas a la hechicera de Vengerberg.

Brittany se sorprendió, pero contestó tranquilamente.

― ¿Cómo lo sabe?

― ¡Por el gran bardo Michael Chang, por supuesto! ― dijo alegremente. ― Te diré lo que sé, pero antes quiero que me contestes una pregunta: ¿es realmente lo que quieres? ¿Encontrarla?

― Esa pregunta es un tanto extraña.

― Oh, vamos, sígueme la corriente, un humilde mercader como yo sólo puede soñar con aventuras y romances de tal calibre. Porque es por amor, ¿cierto?

― Claro que lo es ― respondió sin chistar.

Al parecer esa era la respuesta correcta, pues el mercader parecía bastante contento con ella. Pidió dos tragos, uno para cada uno, y Brittany supuso que no le haría daño tomarlo, después de todo había estado viajando por semanas y era la primera taberna con la que se cruzaban.

― Verás, he estado aquí un tiempo, ocupándome de ciertos negocios, y sí, vi a la hechicera, sólo que en ese momento no significó nada para mí, he escuchado todas y cada una de las canciones que el maestro Chang ha compuesto sobre ustedes, así que _claro_ que sospeché algo cuando pasó por aquí, vestida de blanco y negro, con un perfume muy peculiar, pero nunca pensé que sería lo suficientemente suertudo para que fuera _ella…_

― Disculpa, en verdad no quiero ser grosera, pero necesito encontrarla de _inmediato._ Si tiene alguna pista útil, le agradecería que me la dijeras ―interrumpió nerviosa. No le gustaba ser grosera, pero estaba segura que, de dejarlo, Gaunter O'Dimm se pasaría varias horas platicando sobre cosas sin importancia.

― Oh, sí, claro, lo siento mucho, es sólo que no pasan cosas así por aquí. En fin, deberías ir al Fuerte Nilfgaardiano, está al norte de aquí. Ella se detuvo ahí por una noche y después partió.

 _Al fin,_ Brittany pensó, _al fin tengo otra pista._

― No sabe cuánto le agradezco ― respondió tratando de no sonar muy entusiasmada, tenía una reputación que cuidar, después de todo.

― No es nada, Brittany Pierce, sólo espero que, si algún día me encuentro en la necesidad de pedir tu ayuda, pueda contar con ella ― dijo Gaunter O'Dimm, levantándose de la mesa y pagando sus bebidas para poder irse, no sin antes dedicarle una extraña mirada.

Brittany frunció el entrecejo. La manera en la que lo había dicho sonaba como amenaza _y_ promesa.

Desechando esos pensamientos para otro momento, se dispuso a informar a Shelby sobre lo que había averiguado.

― Tengo una pista.

― Y tenemos un problema ― antes de que Brittany pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, vio de reojo cómo los mercenarios se acercaban a su mesa. Suponía que Shelby los había estado observando desde hacía un rato. Esperaba no tener que ensuciar su armadura _de nuevo_ , limpiarla era un esfuerzo monumental.

Preparándose para lo peor, se dio la vuelta, sin sorprenderse cuando quedó nariz con nariz con el que parecía ser el jefe de los mercenarios.

― Ya nos íbamos.

― Oh, sí, sí que se van a ir, pero no antes de darles una buena paliza, _fenómenos._

Brittany _sintió_ cómo Shelby se levantaba sigilosamente de su asiento, desenvainando la espada de acero que traía colgada en la espalda, y distrayendo lo suficiente a los tres hombres para darle oportunidad a Brittany de hacer lo mismo.

La pelea duró poco. No quedaba nada de la taberna tranquila a la que habían entrado unos minutos antes, Brittany debía estar acostumbrada a esa clase de respuesta hacia lo diferente, sabía que siempre existiría la posibilidad de terminar golpeando a unos imbéciles y dándoles su merecido, o como en esa ocasión, terminar atravesándolos con su espada, pero no dejaba de ser difícil entender a los humanos y su afán por odiar a aquello que temen o que simplemente no entienden.

― Y yo que quería no meterme en problemas esta vez ― el comentario de Shelby la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se limitó a asentir y a echar un vistazo alrededor: todos los comensales estaban escondidos debajo de las mesas y algunos demasiado borrachos para que les importara. Aún así, las miradas de miedo y _repudio_ eran lo que afectaba más a Brittany.

― Salgan de aquí y no vuelvan… _monstruos_ ― exclamó la posadera.

Shelby la tomó por el antebrazo y la llevó hacia la salida. Al poner el primer pie en la tierra suelta, Brittany levantó la mirada y lo primero que registraron sus ojos fue a los cuatro guardias nilfgaardianos, los que seguramente venían del Fuerte al que ella debió partir antes de enfrascarse en esa pelea sin sentido.

― Ellos empezaron, yo quería intentar hablar con ellos, de verdad, pero no me dieron oportunidad ― empezaba a divagar y lo sabía, pero no quería meterse en problemas con los soldados del Emperador; por el sólo hecho de existir la odiaba, no necesitaba darle otro motivo.

― No necesitas empezar a divagar, Britt-Britt, sabes que siempre me gustó eso de ti.

Y así de rápido el mundo se detuvo.

― ¿S-Santana? ― dijo levantando la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la razón de todo lo que había hecho durante los meses pasados se abría paso de entre la escolta de soldados, con sus pantalones de montar, su corsé de manga larga y sus guantes en tonos blancos y negros, y ese aroma tan específico de ella. _Justo como la recordaba._ ― ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

― Oh, tú sabes, nunca fui muy paciente, y cuando me llegaron informes de alguien preguntando por mí, sabía que eras tú ― Brittany podía notar la felicidad en sus ojos, pero sabía que no actuaría con base en ella enfrente de los demás, no se permitiría mostrar debilidad. ― Me alegra mucho verte, incluso te abrazaría, pero aún estás bañada en sangre y este atuendo es nuevo.

 _Ahí está la Santana que recuerdo._ Era lo mejor que iba a obtener por ahora, cualquier cumplido o muestra de felicidad siempre lo ocultaba con algún comentario no tan amable para desviar la atención.

― Ya que estamos aquí y que pasamos por tantos problemas para encontrarte, creo que será lo mejor que nos digas para qué buscabas a Brittany en primer lugar y porqué cuando te encontramos vienes acompañada de una escolta nilfgaardiana ― Shelby y Santana chocaban más seguido de lo que a Brittany le gustaría; se respetaban, sí, pero a Shelby no le gustaba en ocasiones que Santana fuera… como era.

― También es bueno verte, Shelby. Y lamento los problemas con los que se cruzaron, pero estaban fuera de mi control ― les hizo una seña a los soldados, a lo que ellos inmediatamente se ocuparon arreglando los caballos para su partida. En cuanto se fueron, volteó su atención hacia Brittany. ― No puedo hablar de porqué te pedí que me buscaras aquí, Britt, lo tendremos que hacer en Wyzima, el Emperador Emhyr quiere hablar contigo.

 _Tiene que ser una maldita broma._

― Sabes perfectamente que La Llama Blanca Que Danza Sobre Las Tumbas de Sus Enemigos y yo no somos los mejores amigos, San.

Santana trató de ocultar la sonrisa que, inevitablemente, se formó en sus labios ante el apodo que hacía tanto no escuchaba y el sarcasmo tan descarado del que era capaz Brittany ― Lo sé, y no te obligaría a ir si el Emperador no tuviera una propuesta tan importante. Yo no me pude negar ante ella.

 _Eso_ sí era intrigante. Santana odiaba estar bajo el comando de alguien, y sólo había dos personas por las que renunciaría a su libertad; una estaba frente a ella, y la otra llevaba desaparecida muchos años.

Brittany se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y asentir, pero bastó para hacerle saber que entendía la importancia de la propuesta, fuera lo que fuera.

― Parece que hasta aquí llegó nuestro camino juntas, Britt, estoy segura que el Emperador Emhyr no extendió una invitación para mí.

Shelby tenía razón, pero eso no hacía difícil la despedida. ― Gracias por todo, Shelby, no tienes idea de cuánto significó para mí que me ayudaras. Buena suerte en la Senda, y nos veremos en el invierno ― Brittany tomó el antebrazo de su maestra con la mano y le otorgó un rápido abrazo, al que Shelby se limitó a devolver, para inmediatamente después tomar su caballo y comenzar su recorrido hacia el norte, a Kaer Morhen.

― ¿Tubbs está en forma? ― Brittany solía llamar a todos sus caballos de la misma manera, así era más fácil recordar el nombre y no confundirse, Santana era de las pocas personas que sabían eso, y ese pequeño hecho la hacía sentir wyvernos en el estómago y calor en las mejillas. _Y en otros lugares._

― Sí, pero, ¿por qué la prisa?

― Me gustaría estar fuera de las miradas curiosas y en la comodidad del castillo lo antes posible.

Lo que prácticamente quería decir _me gustaría estar en un lugar seguro lo antes posible_ por la mirada inquieta que pudo ver en la cara de Santana. Algo hacía que estuviera en alerta, y eso no le gustaba para nada a Brittany. Su Santana favorita siempre había sido aquella Santana que estaba relajada y con sus murallas derribadas, pero claramente no la vería en algún tiempo.

Salieron a toda velocidad de Huerto Blanco.

― Hace unos días soñé contigo.

― Ah, ¿sí? Conociéndote, probablemente estábamos las dos con muy poca ropa ― replicó Santana con la sonrisa ladeada que había heredado Ciri.

Lamentablemente, Brittany no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues al querer formar la primera palabra de la oración, observó cómo salía vaho de su boca, y estando a mediados de la primavera, no tendría porqué haber cambios tan repentinos en la temperatura, a menos que…

El primer sabueso de la Cacería Salvaje salió prácticamente de la nada, tomando por sorpresa al soldado flanqueando su lado derecho. Cubiertos en escarcha y con una apariencia demoniaca, los sabuesos eran más rápidos que los caballos, pero gracias a la distracción que les otorgó el soldado caído, pudieron sacarles un poco de ventaja.

A lo lejos se podían ver los Jinetes de la Cacería, acercándose cada vez más rápido, cortándole la cabeza al segundo soldado que, en un acto de heroísmo o estupidez, quiso salvar a su compañero.

Dos soldados más cayeron, dándoles suficiente tiempo para llegar a un pequeño puente de madera que Santana fácilmente destruyó con un rayo blanco que salió de su mano inmediatamente después de que pasaran por él, llevándose consigo a dos Jinetes y a un sabueso.

― ¿Por qué demonios aparecieron aquí? ― Brittany estaba agitada, y no precisamente era por la carrera, después de pasar casi un año cabalgando con la Cacería Salvaje, viendo toda la destrucción y muerte que dejaban a su paso, el simple hecho de verlos tan cerca de nuevo le causaba pánico. _Gracias a los Dioses por las mutaciones, no sé qué tanto empeoraría esa ansiedad sin ellas._

― Te lo contaré mañana, después de la audiencia, así entenderás porqué lo hicieron. ― en su voz había cierto miedo, y la entendía.

Brittany no fue la única que sufrió en manos de la Cacería Salvaje. Después de todo, había hecho un trueque: su vida, _su alma¸_ por la de Santana.

* * *

¡Hola! Vaya, hace años que no escribía, se siente muy raro...

Bueno, pues, esta fue mi aportación para el Segundo Aniversario de la boda de nuestras queridas Brittany y Santana. En realidad es el primer fic que escribo sobre ellas y todo se originó cuando, después de jugar casi seis horas seguidas The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, tuve un sueño en donde los personajes de Glee de alguna manera reemplazaban a los personajes de The Witcher. No pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza y aquí está el resultado.

Depende de la respuesta que obtenga seguiré subiendo capítulos. Incluso si hay poca gente interesada pero quieren saber qué pasa después, subiré otros capítulos, sólo tienen que pedírmelo. No sé cuántos serán, y no estarán apegados 100 % a la historia de Wild Hunt pero sí me basaré mucho en ellos. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, son bienvenidos.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Dany. (20/02/2017, 14:30 horas)**


	2. Chapter 2: Una Audiencia Con el Emperado

**Una Audiencia con el Emperador.**

Una vez más, Brittany se encontraba sumergida hasta el cuello en agua caliente. La única diferencia era que esta vez estaba segura de que no era un sueño por el simple hecho de que no dormía desde la noche anterior.

Quince horas habían pasado, por lo menos, desde que el chambelán del Palacio de Wyzima, ex capital de Temeria, le asignara una habitación temporal en la nueva ala del castillo, construida especialmente para los diplomáticos de Nilfgaard. Quince horas de estar a sólo unos metros de Santana, que comparados con lo lejos que estaba de encontrarla el día anterior, eran _nada._ Santana tenía su propia habitación en el palacio, lo que significaba que llevaba bastante tiempo sirviendo en la corte de Emhyr.

Brittany estaba más ansiosa que nunca.

¿Qué había hecho que la Cacería los persiguiera además de las razones obvias? ¿Qué era lo que el emperador quería? ¿Qué hacía Santana en medio de todo eso? Eran demasiadas interrogantes y aún faltaban un par de horas para poder obtener respuestas.

― Lady Brittany, lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que apresurarnos si quiere estar presentable para el Emperador ― el chambelán que le había asignado la habitación también era el encargado de ponerla _presentable_ , no se cansaba de molestarla con el título de "Lady", y era más que obvio que no lamentaba interrumpirla.

Con un gruñido, Brittany se levantó y tomó la toalla y la bata que otro sirviente le extendió. Amarró su cabello después de secar el exceso de agua de su cuerpo y se puso la bata, agradecida de no tener que darle un espectáculo gratis al chambelán y a los demás sirvientes. Aunque a decir verdad, todos se mostraban extrañamente desinteresados en todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

― Si fuera tan amable de acompañarme, tenemos que cortarle el cabello y encontrarle un vestido adecuado para su audiencia con el emperador ― se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, y después de examinarla de pies a cabeza, continuó antes de que Brittany pudiera interrumpirlo. ― Sé que pedirle que acepte un poco de maquillaje es inútil, así que, al menos, acepte el corte de cabello y el peinado, se lo imploro.

 _Esto es divertido._ ― Santana no lleva el cabello recogido.

― Lady Santana no se reunirá con La Llama Blanca Que Danza Sobre las Tumbas de Sus Enemigos, y debo recordarle que su vestimenta siempre va acorde con su posición en la corte y la situación en la que se encuentre.

― Respecto a eso… ¿cuál es su posición en la corte exactamente?

El chambelán pareció pensar su respuesta durante unos segundos, ponderando si tal vez era información que no tenía permitido divulgar. Al final, respondió. ― Lady Santana posee un sitio privilegiado en la corte, funge como consejera y hechicera oficial del Emperador Emhyr.

― No sabía que había un puesto tal como "hechicera oficial" ― Brittany no pudo evitar la diversión que le causaba, pues parecía que el chambelán tampoco estaba muy convencido de su utilidad o veracidad.

― Seríamos dos, Lady Brittany. Me temo que tenemos que apresurarnos, estoy seguro que podrá preguntarle a Lady Santana todo lo que a usted le plazca.

La siguiente hora fue _tortura._ Entre repasar sus lecciones de modales, sus reverencias, pruebas con distintos vestidos, arreglos a los mismos y discusiones acerca de qué estilo quedaría mejor para su cabello, Brittany se encontraba a punto de estallar y lanzarles una pequeña señal de Axia para hacer que se callaran e hicieran lo que ella quería, pero sabía que se metería en problemas tanto con Emhyr como con Santana, y, para ser sinceros, Santana le daba más miedo que el Emperador.

El vestido en sí era muy sencillo, de mangas largas, corsé conservador y una falda recta, acompañado de los zapatos con menos tacón que pudieron encontrar, casi como las botas que usaba para entrenar en Kaer Morhen. Decidieron que debía llevar los colores representativos de Nilfgaard: blanco y negro en mayor cantidad, con algunos toques amarillos representando el Gran Sol de Nilfgaard, siempre presente en los estandartes.

 _Si reemplazamos el amarillo con el rojo sería una combinación perfecta de los colores favoritos de Santana._

Su cabello fue otra aventura totalmente.

Había estado tanto tiempo en la Senda que su cabello estaba prácticamente destruido, pero aún así, el barbero hizo un excelente trabajo, ya que logró rescatar la mayoría y dejarlo a media espalda, lo necesario para poder recogerlo en una coleta si era necesario. Para esa ocasión, lo dejaron caer libremente, dándole una pequeña ondulación en las puntas.

Brittany se sentía _ridícula,_ ni siquiera habían dejado que se quedara con su medallón de Lobo _._ Pero sabía que era necesario, su reunión no duraría ni cinco minutos, pues al Emperador siempre le gustaba ir al grano, y al terminar con esa estupidez, sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su ropa y su cabello.

― Bueno, si me permite decirlo, el resultado es mejor de lo que habíamos esperado, Lady Brittany. ― el chambelán parecía genuinamente sorprendido, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba en el castillo, su voz no reflejaba condescendencia. ― Ahora, si es tan amable de seguirme, su reunión con el Emperador empezará pronto, debemos apresurarnos.

Al salir de la habitación de huéspedes, lo primero que captó su atención fue el enorme pasillo que se extendía frente a ella, con más de seis puertas a cada lado. No dudó del poder del Imperio Nilfgaardiano ni por un segundo, después de todo, esta era su tercer gran guerra en la búsqueda de su expansión, pero aún así, el ser testigo de algo tan banal como el número de habitaciones que contenía ese pasillo, le hizo recordar con quién estaba tratando.

Siguieron su camino hacia la Sala del Trono, que parecía estar recibiendo mantenimiento y algunas _remodelaciones._ Sirvientes del castillo estaban tratando de destruir el escudo de armas de la conquistada Temeria, ubicado en el centro, pero los Lirios Temerios todavía no parecían querer ceder.

En ese aspecto, los habitantes de la Temeria libre eran muy parecidos al renuente escudo de armas adornando el palacio. Las guerrillas estaban cobrando más y más fuerza con el paso de las semanas, aunque el número de rebeldes cada vez disminuía más gracias a las redadas realizadas por el Ejército Imperial.

Brittany presentía que uno de los generales responsables de la resistencia era su viejo conocido Noah Puckerman. Puck siempre tuvo una lealtad inquebrantable hacia su patria, y aún después de haber estado al borde de la muerte en diferentes batallas, jamás le pasó por la cabeza retirarse y dejar en manos de otros lo que él todavía podía hacer. Brittany admiraba esa determinación. Lamentablemente habían perdido la comunicación cuando empezó su búsqueda por Santana. Esperaba saber de él pronto.

Pero ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la situación a la que se enfrentaría en unos pocos minutos. Necesitaba centrarse y estar lo más tranquila posible. Emhyr sabía que detestaba entrar en conflicto con las personas, así que debía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos estando en su presencia. Si empezaba a molestarla, él ganaría cualquier tipo de negociación que tuviera en mente.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no tuvo consciencia del momento en el que atravesaron la Sala del Trono, y pronto se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de lo que creía era el estudio temporal del Emperador.

― Recuerde la reverencia que practicamos, Lady Brittany ― el chambelán musitó entre dientes. Al parecer las reverencias en Nilfgaard eran diferentes. No esperaba menos de alguien tan engreído como Emhyr Var Emreis, el Invasor del Sur.

Antes de poder contestarle, abrió la puerta con la esperada dificultad que suponía una puerta de tal tamaño.

― Brittany Pierce, brujo de Kaer Morhen ― un heraldo anunció su entrada, y Brittany recordó cuando era niña y sus padres organizaban todo tipo de eventos sociales, bailes más que nada, y era presentada de otra manera; cuando aún pertenecía a la nobleza, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en las costillas, y cuando volteó, el chambelán la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando algo que Brittany no estaba segura qué era, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al Emperador de Nilfgaard, quien, sentado detrás de su gran escritorio, la veía expectante.

Reaccionando lo más rápido posible, Brittany realizó la reverencia como la había practicado: pierna izquierda ligeramente extendida, mano derecha en el pecho, la cabeza agachada y la barbilla al pecho. Volteó discretamente a donde estaba el chambelán, quien inclinó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza para indicarle que lo había hecho bien.

― Salgan todos, déjenme a solas con ella ― la voz de Emhyr era grave y autoritaria, iba perfectamente con su persona. Su presencia demandaba atención, y Brittany pensó que alguien tenía que estar loco para desobedecer a este hombre, aún más, para _traicionarlo._ Pero cosas más extrañas habían sucedido.

Cuando todos dejaron la habitación, Emhyr se levantó de la gran silla y caminó hacia ella, su túnica negra con remaches amarillos y los anillos en sus dedos reluciendo con la luz que proyectaban las velas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como la mayoría de las veces que Brittany lo había visto; la nariz aguileña y sus ojos inexpresivos lo hacían aún más intimidante.

― Pensé que los vestidos no eran cosa tuya.

― Lo fueron en algún momento, y no quería decepcionar al chambelán, somos amigos.

Emhyr se limitó a fruncir los labios. ― Confío en que Santana no te haya contado porqué estás aquí, sé que siempre ha tenido un punto débil por ti.

― No, mi señor, no sé aún nada.

― Bien.

El Emperador se dedicó a pasearse por el estudio durante unos minutos, tal vez pensando en cómo le diría lo que tenía que decirle, y Brittany pudo observar detenidamente el lugar en donde se encontraba. Lo que vio no fue muy sorprendente, sólo tres paredes repletas de libros, papeles que parecían importantes en el escritorio y un gran mapa que reposaba sobre este, pero lo que en realidad llamó la atención de Brittany fue el retrato de una niña con el vestido rosa más horrendo que jamás vio y el rostro más enojado que alguien de su edad podía mostrar, reposando entre dos de los libreros.

La pequeña Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, heredera del Imperio de Nilfgaard.

No tendría más de seis años, las mejillas regordetas y las pequeñas manos eran un buen indicador. Su cabello color ceniza y los ojos verde esmeralda seguirían siendo iguales con el paso de los años, pero la última vez que Brittany la vio, empezaba a convertirse en una mujer, dejando atrás esa _gordura_ característica de la niñez. Era casi tan alta como Santana, y extrañamente comenzaba a tener un amor inexplicable por la magia y los monstruos que tanto odiaba cuando era más joven. _Lástima que no tuvimos más tiempo juntas… pero no es tiempo de pensar en Ciri._

― Mi hija ha regresado.

 _O tal vez sí es tiempo de pensar en Ciri._

― ¿Estás… está seguro?

― No te habría llamado si no fuera así, pasé por muchos problemas para traerte aquí, no lo habría hecho si no estuviera seguro ― su tono se había vuelto condescendiente, y al ser el indicador principal de cómo se sentía, Brittany debía dejar de lado sus emociones, después de todo, ¿no eran para eso las mutaciones?

― ¿Y qué quiere que haga al respecto, Su Alteza?

― Quiero que la traigas ante mí; por razones de Estado. Ella confía en ti.

 _Obviamente, nunca fuiste una figura paterna para ella, no vas a empezar ahora, después de tantos años._

― Creo que Ciri hace más que confiar en mí, pero lo haré. La encontraré, y si ella decide venir, la traeré ante usted.

― Estoy seguro de que harás lo correcto, por ella. Ahora vete, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Santana te dirá todo lo que tienes que saber ― la despidió con un movimiento de su mano, indicándole la puerta.

Al salir del estudio, el chambelán la esperaba para escoltarla a los aposentos de Santana, y Brittany pensaba en qué clase de expresión tenía su rostro, pues su acompañante le dedicaba miradas que oscilaban entre preocupación y miedo, como si esperara que Brittany colapsara y empezara a quemar cosas en cualquier momento.

Sinceramente, no había _nada_ en el mundo que quisiera más.

Pero al igual que Santana, Brittany tenía un papel que jugar, y en ese momento tenía que permanecer estoica. Por más que quisiera soltarse a llorar, tendría que esperar hasta estar en el cobijo de cuatro gruesas paredes.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el chambelán le dedicó una mirada que _casi_ parecía de lástima, y con voz firme le dijo: ― Espero que todo salga bien, Lady Brittany ― y con eso se retiró, no esperando una respuesta.

Brittany no sabía si habría sido capaz de dársela.

Tomó aire y trató de desacelerar el latido de su corazón. Cuando consiguió calmarlo un poco, abrió la puerta doble de la habitación de Santana.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo _grande_ que era. Parecían dos habitaciones de huéspedes juntas, y Brittany suponía que apenas era suficiente para que todas las pertenencias de Santana cupieran. Y no sólo eso, en la esquina derecha se encontraba, _por supuesto,_ el condenado unicornio disecado, tal y como lo recordaba.

Lamentablemente su recorrido por el callejón de las memorias fue demasiado corto, ya que escuchó pasos provenientes de donde parecía estar el tocador.

Pronto, el aroma característico de Santana invadió el entorno.

Brittany no tuvo que esperar más de unos segundos para que Santana estuviera frente a ella, con el cabello suelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros, tan negro como las noches en las que Brittany pensaba que jamás volvería a verla; sus ojos brillando con anticipación, sin la necesidad de las defensas que siempre tenía que cargar estando frente a las personas, pues estando solas, por fin podía dejarlas caer.

Al mirarla, Santana supo que la noticia de que Ciri había regresado le había afectado más de lo que pensaban, por lo que optó por no decirle nada y sólo _abrazarla_.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento: los brazos de Santana alrededor de su cintura y su rostro escondido en el cuello de Santana, para que _por fin_ pudiera soltar las lágrimas que renuentemente había guardado.

Porque no podía evitar pensar que Ciri se había ido por su culpa.

Ciri poseía habilidades mágicas increíbles, que le permitían transportarse a través del tiempo y el espacio a voluntad propia. Gracias a ellas, las había salvado de lo que podría haber sido una muerte segura a manos de una horda de humanos enojados _y_ asustados en Rivia, todo porque Brittany no había sido capaz de defenderse de un simple campesino, que, aprovechando una distracción, _atravesó_ su estómago con una horca.

Santana había puesto su vida en peligro para intentar salvarla, pero había _tanta_ gente y _tanta_ sangre que habría sido prácticamente imposible sin la intervención de Ciri.

Así que las llevó a un lugar lejano, la Isla de Avalón. Después de asegurarse de que Brittany iba a estar bien, se marchó, dejándolas en lo que pareció ser un limbo, sin preocupaciones, sin molestias, sólo existían ellas dos.

No contaban con que Ciri había captado la atención de la Cacería Salvaje, y que por esa razón se había dedicado a huir entre los mundos.

Nadie fue capaz de encontrarla, hasta que el mismísimo Eredin Bréacc Glas, Rey de la Cacería Salvaje y de los Aen Elle (una raza antigua de elfos, diferenciados de los Aen Seidhe que habían llegado al mundo de los humanos después de la Conjunción de las Esferas) decidió salir de Tir ná Lia y tomar el asunto entre sus manos, secuestrando a Santana para captar la atención de Ciri y hacerla reaparecer en su mundo.

Pero Brittany no iba a sentarse a esperar un milagro.

Tenía que hacer algo para asegurar el bienestar de Santana, así que hizo lo único que era posible: intercambiar su lugar con ella, sabiendo perfectamente que Eredin conocía la relación tan estrecha que las dos compartían con Ciri.

Fue difícil, pero después de una larga negociación, Brittany fue capaz de convencerlo, y al final del día, Santana estaba libre y ella estaba cabalgando con la Cacería.

Después de casi un año de ser su prisionera, Brittany pudo escapar. No sin ayuda, por supuesto, y aunque no recordaba casi nada de ese tiempo en el que estuvo con esos monstruos, sí recordaba que una figura encapuchada y con cabello color ceniza la había teletransportado a las afueras de Kaer Morhen, donde Mercedes y Sugar la encontraron muy malherida y sin memoria.

Al regresar a la conciencia después de una semana de haber aparecido en el bosque de Kaer Morhen, Brittany había olvidado la mayor parte de su vida. Mercedes y Sugar trataron de contarle acontecimientos importantes de su vida (como su entrenamiento para convertirse en brujo, que por suerte recordaba) y personas que habían jugado un papel vital en la misma (ellas, Shelby, Santana y Ciri incluidas), pero todo fue en vano.

Meses después, regresó a la Senda, y por azares del destino, se encontró con un viejo amigo: Mike Chang.

Mike era un cuentacuentos convertido en bardo que Brittany había conocido cuando empezó sus viajes en solitario y, para bien o para mal, se había convertido en su amigo más cercano. Por sus diferentes responsabilidades, podían pasar meses sin saber el uno del otro, pero siempre hacían un esfuerzo por encontrarse una vez al año; de esa manera, Mike tendría nuevas ideas para sus canciones y cuentos, pues Brittany era una fuente interminable de inspiración para él por todas las aventuras e infortunios en los que se metía y Brittany tendría oportunidad de alardear y el _honor_ de estar frente al _gran maestro_ Chang.

Cuando Mike se enteró de la pérdida de memoria de Brittany, sugirió que pasara los próximos meses con él, así podía contarle con _extremo_ detalle las historias de las que ella era protagonista y estar en primera fila cuando ella estuviera matando monstruos. Y así fue.

Poco a poco, de alguna manera, casi un año después Brittany recuperó su memoria; no recordaba casi nada de su estancia con la Cacería, pero creía que era mejor de esa manera.

Ella sostenía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero Mike _juraba_ que había sido gracias a sus cuentos y canciones, cosa que le encantaba recordarle.

Brittany se enteraría de que, al igual que ella, Santana había sufrido de amnesia después de estar con la Cacería. Afortunadamente las personas que la encontraron eran vasallos del Imperio de Nilfgaard y la llevaron frente a Emhyr, quien hizo que las mejores hechiceras cuidaran de ella y le devolvieran la memoria. Después le otorgó un puesto en su corte, y cuando los primeros reportes de avistamientos de Ciri llegaron, le contó de sus intenciones para encontrarla. Que tenían todo que ver con cambiar el curso de la guerra y nada que ver con la banalidad que era su paternidad.

Santana a veces dudaba tanto de sí misma que prefirió no molestarla, pensando que estaría mejor sin recordarla; hasta que su búsqueda llegó a un callejón sin salida, y contactar a Brittany se convirtió en la única manera en la que podía salir de ese problema.

Lo que las llevaba al presente, con Brittany abrazando a Santana como si su vida dependiera de ello y a todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

― Lamento que Emhyr fuera el que te contara lo de Ciri ― Santana dijo después de que Brittany comenzara a calmarse. Su posición era exactamente la misma, y Santana había comenzado a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Brittany; casi nunca tenía esa oportunidad.

― No te disculpes, sé que de lo contrario te habría castigado de alguna manera.

Santana asintió, y después de limpiar con sus pulgares las mejillas de Brittany, tomó su mano y la dirigió hasta la gran cama. Brittany suponía que era mejor estar cómodas para la conversación que se avecinaba.

― He estado tratando de encontrar a Ciri durante un año. Que el Imperio se haya vuelto tan poderoso es una ayuda, pero ni todos los espías del mundo han podido averiguar dónde está en estos momentos

― ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

― Yo… había rumores ― Santana soltó por un momento las manos de Brittany, pero Brittany no le permitió alejarse, tomándolas de nuevo, haciéndole saber que lo que dijera no tendría repercusiones. ― Rumores que decían que tú y Mike tenían una relación de _más_ que amigos.

Rumores bastante ridículos, en opinión de Brittany, pero que tenían sentido, ya que, si Brittany no la recordaba, y si alguien estaba con ella día y noche durante meses, era factible que ciertos sentimientos surgieran.

― Oh, San ― ahora era ella quien abrazaba a Santana, y aunque nunca le reprocharía nada, no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que habría sido su recuperación con Santana a su lado, ayudándola a recordar y a _olvidar_.

― Sé que ya no importa, y que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar lo que perdimos, pero lamento no haber estado ahí para ti, y lamento que nuestra reunión haya sido tan abrupta, nunca quise eso, pero al menos ahora tenemos la oportunidad de reconstruir lo que perdimos― Santana rompió el abrazo y secó una lagrima que había empezado a correr por sus pómulos, pero no se atrevió a soltar las manos de Brittany, y con la mano que tenía libre tomó lo que parecía ser un pergamino de debajo de su almohada, resultando ser un retrato de la que indudablemente era Ciri; sus facciones afiladas y una cicatriz de tamaño considerable en su mejilla izquierda. ― Nuestra pequeña niña ya es toda una mujer.

― Vaya… ― decir que se había quedado sin palabras era un malentendido.

― Tenemos que encontrarla, Britt, antes de que la Cacería lo haga.

― ¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de ella?

― Hay tres rastros seguros ― Santana empezó a hablarle como si fuera una desconocida, pero al darse cuenta de con quién estaba, regresó al tono tranquilo y sin dureza al que Brittany estaba acostumbrada. ― Sabemos que estuvo en Velen, Novigrado y Skellige, donde supongo que estuvo primero, pues hay reportes de una explosión mágica en uno de los bosques cerca de Ard Skellig que datan de dos meses antes de que empezara nuestra búsqueda.

― ¿Por eso la Cacería estaba tan cerca?

― No, fue una coincidencia que estuviéramos a unos días de Velen, pero en realidad creo que sintieron mi magia, así como pueden sentir la de Ciri ― se acercó más a Brittany mientras hablaba. ― He intentado de todo para encontrarla, cada hechizo que se me pudo ocurrir que funcionaría, de cada libro que tenía, pero ha sido imposible, lo único bueno de no haber logrado nada es que pude convencer a Emhyr de traerte.

Brittany sonrió y, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, dijo ― Te extrañé.

La sonrisa de Santana podría haber iluminado todo el castillo, Brittany estaba segura.

Esa era su sonrisa favorita, aquella donde todos sus dientes estaban al descubierto, dando paso a los hoyuelos más bonitos que Brittany había visto. Recordaba haber pensado eso desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando eran apenas unas niñas y por lo único que se preocupaban era por no ensuciar la alfombra del cuarto de Brittany, o por no despertar a Hayley (la hermana pequeña de Brittany), y a sus padres cuando Santana y ella se escabullían para ver las estrellas en el balcón más alto del castillo.

Dejando de lado la situación en la que se encontraban, Brittany puso una mano en la mejilla derecha de Santana, la otra no dejando ni un segundo su lugar entre las manos de ella, y poco a poco se acercó hasta que pudo sentir en sus labios el aliento de Santana, quien terminó de acortar la distancia, dando como resultado un beso que las dos habían esperado desde el último que compartieron.

Parecía ser la pieza perdida de un rompecabezas, lo único que faltaba para que volvieran a sentirse en _casa._ Ese beso era lo que habían estado buscando durante los últimos años, algo que les devolviera su propósito, una guía y la esperanza de que, al final, tendrían su final feliz, como lo soñaron todos esos años atrás. Sus corazones latían a un ritmo que conocían de memoria, suave y constante, llevando ese cálido sentimiento a cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos, resultando en algo abrumador, tanto que Brittany sintió húmeda su mejilla, y poco después, cuando el aire empezaba a faltarle y abrió los ojos, vio que Santana tampoco había podido retener las lágrimas. Mantuvieron sus frentes juntas por unos segundos más, dando paso a un pequeño beso más, seguido de la sonrisa que guardaban sólo para ellas. Santana recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Brittany, y ella la envolvió en un abrazo, disfrutando de la atmosfera que habían creado.

Pasaron un tiempo así, hasta que, muy a su pesar, Brittany habló. ― Entonces…

Santana suspiró, sabía que el tiempo era una cuestión importante y por más que quería quedarse así, en los brazos de Brittany, no podía hacerlo. Tendría que despedirse de esa calidez por tercera ocasión en su vida, cosa que seguía siendo igual de difícil que la primera vez.

― Yo sugeriría empezar por Velen, el último reporte de Hendrik, nuestro contacto, decía que Ciri fue vista cerca de un pantano, enfrentándose a una bruja de algún tipo, también que estuvo con Phillip Stranger, el barón de Percha de Cuervo, pero lo único que pudimos averiguar fue que la ayudó porque estaba herida y después ella se marchó.

― ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese tal Hendrik?

― Muerto. Vivía en Villabrezo, la Cacería lo encontró y lo torturó, pero estoy segura que no dijo nada.

 _Mierda._

― Creo que será mejor que empiece investigando ese rastro de la bruja.

― Cerca del pantano hay una aldea, Sotomedio, puedes preguntarles a los aldeanos, es tu única opción viable por ahora.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

― No, iré a Novigrado, veré si puedo conseguir alguna información importante y te veré allá, ¿sí? ― Brittany asintió, tratando de evitar la despedida que se avecinaba. ― Oye, estaré bien, y no tendrás que preocuparte por no poder comunicarte conmigo, pondré un hechizo sobre las dos y así nos podremos comunicar cuando queramos.

― Está bien, me sentiría mucho más segura y menos preocupada.

― Claro que sí ― Santana le sonrió, Brittany no podía creer que la conociera tan bien. ― Ve a cambiarte, por más que me encante verte con vestido, creo que te será inútil en comparación con tu armadura.

Después de lanzar el hechizo y de indicarle dónde había dejado su armadura, Santana cambió su vestuario, y en vez de la larga falda que había traído puesta, aparecieron unos pantalones de montar bastante _apretados_ , pero Brittany no podía pensar en eso ahora. Sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió a cambiar su propio atuendo.

Cuando emergió de detrás del biombo, con sus espadas y su medallón en su lugar, Santana la estaba esperando cerca de la puerta.

― Ten, pensé que querrías tenerlo ― dijo mientras le extendía el retrato de Ciri. Sintiendo su duda para aceptarlo, prosiguió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. ― Tengo varios.

Brittany se limitó a sonreír y aceptarlo, guardándolo entre los pliegues de la chaqueta.

― ¿Quieres que abra un portal para que llegues a Velen?

Brittany dudó en la respuesta, pues estaba casi segura de que no podía ir en portal sin no dejar a Lord Tubbington en los establos del castillo.

― Sé lo que estás pensando, me aseguraré de que Tubbs llegue contigo.

― Oh, en ese caso, sería un honor ― dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

― Ten cuidado, ¿sí? No te hagas la heroína, quiero que regreses a mí en una pieza ― Santana la besó dulcemente una vez más, un beso que contenía la expectación de verse pronto, sin la tristeza del último beso que se dieron, hacía tantos años.

― Te veré en Novigrado pronto, y te contactaré aún más pronto, lo prometo.

Extendió su dedo meñique para que Santana lo tomara con el suyo para sellar la promesa, como lo hacían cuando eran solamente unas niñas; Santana sonrió y lo hizo, de algún modo sintiéndose más segura de que esa promesa se cumpliría.

* * *

Hey, miren quién consiguió escribir otro capítulo.

Y justo a tiempo para las festividades de mañana, así que, si son fans de Star Wars como yo, ¡feliz May the 4th!

¡Gracias a EizaMallete por el review!

Como se puede ver, este capítulo fue más relleno por toda la historia que quise poner, pero creo que es necesario para poner las cosas en movimeinto. Estoy pensando en hacer un POV de Ciri y de Santana, ¿les gustaría? Díganme en los reviews. :)

Por cierto, en este capítulo reemplacé a Sam con Mike para el papel del "bardo", fue error mío porque desde el principio quería que fuera Mike pero supongo que me distraje un poco y lo confundí.

Todos los errores son míos.

 **Dany. (04/03/2017, 22:00)**

 **P.D. pueden encontrar esta historia también en AO3 y a mí me pueden encontrar en Tumblr como thisisnotourparadise . tumblr . com. Los amo. 3  
**


End file.
